


A Calendar, $100 and a Bad Idea

by evandiazbuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie centric, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evandiazbuckley/pseuds/evandiazbuckley
Summary: “Let me get this straight,” Eddie said slowly, “you bet Hen $100 you’d make this year’s fire fighter calendar but you failed to read the entry form which states the theme is fire fighter couples?”orEddie agrees to be Buck's fake boyfriend despite knowing he is hopelessly in love with his best friend and it's a terrible idea.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 58
Kudos: 736





	A Calendar, $100 and a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a really good idea for a fake dating fic and then really really struggled to write it but here is is in all its un-beta'd glory.

When Eddie had woken this morning to a text from Buck simply reading “i have a big favor to ask!!!” a million different scenarios ran through his mind. He figured Buck would be asking for a lift to work or to crash at his place for a while. The last thing he expected was to be standing across his kitchen staring at Buck who was wringing his hands nervously having just dropped the most ridiculous request.

“Let me get this straight,” Eddie said slowly, “you bet Hen $100 you’d make this year’s fire fighter calendar but you failed to read the entry form which states the theme is fire fighter _couples_?”

Buck shook his head, “Not just couples, they’re also looking for sibling fire fighters and parent-child duos. But otherwise, yes.”

“And you need me to pretend...” Eddie trailed off, not even sure he could finish the sentence out loud.

Buck sighed, clearly frustrated with the conversation going round in circles, “To be my boyfriend. Because Maddie’s not exactly a fire fighter, and I don’t have a parent or child to team up with for the calendar, so I need a boyfriend.” 

Eddie continues to stare at Buck, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. When Buck doesn’t say anything further Eddie sighs, “Why don’t you just admit defeat? Losing $100 is annoying, but you’re not exactly broke, Buck.”

“It’s not about the money, it’s about the pride. I can’t lose another bet to Hen. You wouldn’t want me to make a fool of myself would you?” Buck said, earnestly.

Eddie knew he was the fool for even considering agreeing to this. Agreeing to fake dating his best friend. Agreeing to fake dating his best friend who he happens to have a ginormous, all consuming, high-school level crush on.

But he could already feel himself coming around to the idea, unable to truly deny Buck anything. 

“Fine,” Eddie finally said, with a sigh, “but would it even be believable? We’d have to convince the the team and the LAFD media team we’re dating.”

Buck shrugged, “I have it on good authority that we already make a believable couple.”

Eddie frowns at that, he knows he spends all day thinks about his compatibility with Buck like a lovesick teenager, but he didn’t think anyone else had noticed.

“Who?” 

“Well,” Buck began with a sheepish grin, “Mark from second shift thinks we’re already married and I never corrected him. The admin staff at Chris’ school call me Mr Diaz, the elf that one time we saw Santa said we were a cute family, half the people we rescue, and Carla mentions how perfect for on another we are about every second day. Oh and Margaret, the checkout lady at our favourite grocery store called me a ‘ _very thoughtful boyfriend’_ on Thursday when I carried your extra bags.”

Eddie is pretty sure Buck still listing names, but his kind of frozen on the phrase ’ _I never corrected him’._ Why wouldn’t Buck have corrected Mark? What reason would he have for letting Mark believe they were married? Why did Mark even think they were married?

Before he could dwell on that thought any longer, Buck drops another heart-stopping comment as thought it means nothing.

“Hate to break it to you Eddie, but we are practically dating already. We spend more time together than most of the actual couples around us. Add a bit of hand holding and and some kisses and suddenly we’ll be LAFD’s hottest couple.”

Eddie knows this is a bad idea. A terrible, horrible idea that’s only going to end up with with hurt feelings and miscommunications. But the thought of holding Buck’s hand and sliding his hand around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek, even if it’s pretend, has his heart rate picking up. Besides, he knows he could never deny Buck anything when he's giving that puppy-eyed expression. It's unfair. Plus, maybe he could spend the next two weeks being such an ideal fake-boyfriend that Buck would fall head of heels for him. Eddie had watched romcoms before.

Against his better judgement Eddie concedes. “Fine. Yes, I’ll be your fake boyfriend. But you owe me, _big time_.”

Buck’s face lights up in that impossibly bright grin of his, and he rounds the kitchen table to pull Eddie into a half hug followed by a friendly slap on the shoulder, “Thank you so much! This is going to be so good. You won’t regret it.”

* * *

Eddie regretted it almost instantly. They spent the next few hours discussing a game-plan over lunch, and despite neither of them wanting to lie to their 118 family they knew they’d need to fool them to have Bobby sign off of the competition entry form.

Buck talked about kissing and hand-holding and arriving to work in the same car as though he was discussing the weather, and Eddie felt his heart constricting at the thought of all his dreams coming true, but only for two weeks. 

They also agreed that faking a breakup would do more harm than good, and that they’d come clean to the 118 once Buck collected his $100 from Hen. 

They had a two weeks to get the 118 to believe they’re dating and for Bobby to sign off on their application form. After that there would be a photo shoot and then it’s just a matter of waiting for the winners to be announced. 

The plan would start tomorrow with the two of them arriving together in Eddie’s truck as they often did, but this time they’d walk into station hand in hand. A casual mention of weekend plans spent as a family with Christopher would hopefully seal the deal. 

They’d escalate throughout the week, swapping shirts, forehead kisses and a casual _babe_ until someone either asked if they were dating or they’d announce it at lunch on Friday. The plan was simple, foolproof, and if Eddie was honest, didn't change much about their regular routine. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Eddie found himself on Buck’s doorstep early the next morning, coffees in one hand and the other poised to knock when the door swung open. Buck was standing there, shirtless, with his hair a wild mess and a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. 

This was a terrible, horrible idea. Eddie's mouth felt dry, it was completely unfair for Buck to be looking so carelessly good and sleep-rumpled so early in the morning.

Before Eddie could even consider either kissing Buck senseless or running away, Buck had disappeared back into the apartment in a flurry of movement.

"Sorry," Buck yelled through a mouthful of toothpaste, from his place at the top of the stairs, "give me two minutes!"

Eddie took a moment to look around the apartment that was almost as familiar to him as his own home. It was its usual tidy state apart from a few stray items of clothing and Buck's half-packed work duffel bag. Eddie gathered together the clothes, shoving the uniform items into the duffel and zipping it up. Buck came stumbling down the stairs a moment later, all energy and a little more organised (and clothed) than two minutes earlier.

Eddie held up the duffel and the coffee with a forced grin, and Buck responded in kind, a smile lighting up his face as he grabbed them.

"Thanks, babe." He said, with a wink followed by a little skip to the front door. Eddie's heart skipped a beat. This was a terrible, horrible idea. 

The trip to work wasn't as uncomfortable as Eddie had been expecting, Buck continued to chatter as per usual and their conversation about work and Christopher flowed freely. By the time they arrived at station Eddie had completely forgotten that they were meant to be fake dating as of today. Eddie pulled into parking spot and shut off the engine. Buck looked over with a hesitant smile, "You sure you're still alright with this?"

As usual, Buck was intent on making sure he was okay and Eddie knew if he pulled out now Buck would agree without question or complaint. But once again his mind flashed multiple images of Buck holding his hand, calling him babe again, kissing him, and Eddie knew he was screwed. 

"I said yes, didn’t I? It’s showtime, boyfriend."

Buck laughed out loud at that, and they both climbed from the car, and headed towards the station. As though it was the most natural thing in the world, Eddie slipped his hand into Buck's and gave it a squeeze. They made eye contact again, unable to keep the matching grins off their faces as they entered the station. This was fine, this was comfortable, this felt _good_. Eddie could do this.

Everyone else was already here and beginning their morning routines. Hen was the first to spot them, and her eyes merely flicked from their matching grins to their intertwined hands, she raised her eyebrows, before she turned back to the supplies she was sorting. Buck looked at Eddie and shrugged, a confused smile on his face. Before Eddie could question him, there was a snort from behind them. Chimney was standing there, an amused look on his face and phone in his hand, not so sneakily taking a photo.

"Finally," He said, already walking away from them, looking down at his phone, "I was getting sick of the pining."

Eddie frowned, and looked at Buck again, who had an amused look on his face, "I told you it's believable."

Eddie's heart is doing all sorts of things just thinking about the fact that their friends and coworkers are so unsurprised by their dating. Were his feelings really this obvious?

"They all just seem so-"

"Unsurprised?" Buck finished for him "Why are you surprised?"

Before Eddie could articulate his thoughts, Chimney yells from the loft, "I hope you've told Maddie, I just sent her a picture."

Buck’s eyes widened, and he dropped Eddie’s hand to pull out his phone, before kissing him quickly on the cheek and dashing into the locker room, already dialing Maddie. Eddie was left standing alone and extremely dazed, face burning red. 

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion, and not a single person who found out was surprised. Maddie got over not being first to know and then organised about five different couple's outings, Bobby simply told them to not let it get in the way of work and signed the calendar contract, Athena congratulated them on finally getting over their stupidity, and Carla screamed so loudly the neighbours came over to make sure she was alright.

Eddie had expected people to be shocked or surprised, or maybe even get some comments along the lines of ‘I thought you were straight’, but reactions had consistently been along the lines of ‘ _finally’_.

He was confused at first, but Eddie finally understood what Buck meant when he suggested they were practically dating already.

Movie nights with Maddie and Chim hadn't changed, Buck and Eddie still shared the smaller couch, and Buck still fell asleep on Eddie's shoulder halfway through. The only difference was now Eddie got to give in to the urge to kiss him on the forehead and gently run his fingers through those curls in order to wake him up once the movie was over.

Work was the same, only they came and went in the same car almost every day, and when Eddie came stumbling out of a fire a minute later than expected, Buck ripped off his helmet and kissed him so hard he was seeing stars for reasons other than lack of oxygen (and he’s be lying if he didn’t lie awake thinking of that kiss three nights in a row). 

Christopher hadn't noticed anything different, or if he had he hadn't seen anything. And Eddie got to witness first-hand the staff at the school referring to Buck as Mr Diaz. Buck didn't correct them, stutter or blush, he simply smiled and buckled Chris into the car (and hearing Buck referred to as _Mr Diaz_ didn’t help with the sleeping problem).

They’d even had the photo-shoot that afternoon and while Eddie was sure he was an embarrassing shade of scarlet, he and Buck spent the entire time laughing. They were shirtless and being forced into more and more ridiculous poses by the slightly sleazy photographer but instead of being uncomfortable Eddie found himself cracking jokes and leaning into Buck. There had been no awkwardness, only friendly banter and a typical Buck-and-Eddie competition of out-flexing one another.

(He also knows he will be thinking about the warm press of Buck's large hands on his waist, on his hips, on his back, for the rest of his life.)

The real dilemma came in moments like these. Buck was over at Eddie's house after work, Chris had gone to bed and they had no audience. Buck was curled up against Eddie's side, fighting a losing battle with sleep. They'd been in this position in the past, and usually Eddie just slips out from where he is sitting and throws a blanket over Buck before going to his own bed. But right now, he has one arm around Bucks waist, and both of Buck's arms are wrapped around his middle. Buck's head is resting on Eddie's chest, his breaths slowly evening out and tiny patch of drool staining his shirt.

There's nowhere else Eddie would rather be (except maybe upstairs in his bed _with_ Buck) but he knows that he can't fall asleep here or he will be full of regrets and aching joints in the morning, and he knows he can't invite Buck upstairs with him or his feelings will become abundantly clear and Buck will freak out and leave.

Slowly and regretfully he manages to extract himself from Buck's arms and replace himself with a throw pillow, Buck grumbles something illegible and curls himself around the pillow frowning at the loss of warmth. Eddie gently brushes a stray curl from his forehead and leans forward, gently kissing the crease between his brows. His frown evens out, and he turns slightly, saying something a little more coherent.

"-ove you Eds."

Eddie's mind comes to a screeching halt. He wants to blame beer and his overactive imagination for what he just heard, but they hadn't had anything to drink tonight and Buck's words were crystal clear.

Buck said he loves Eddie. Whether or not Buck actually loves him or is so sleep-muddled and still playing the part of a fake boyfriend remains unclear, but Eddie knows he’s not going to be able to look at Buck the same. 

Every time Buck calls him Eds, the soft and mumbled ‘love you’ is going to echo in his head, regardless of whether Buck meant it or not.

He wants to shake Buck awake and demand he tell him what he really feels, but his sensibility (and fear of the truth) have him throwing a blanket over Buck’s sleeping form and heading for his own bed, and if he whispers, “I love you too, Buck” to the quiet room, no one needs to know.

* * *

The next morning comes both agonisingly slow and far too quick. He’d tossed and turned all night, Buck’s soft love deceleration echoing in his mind. He wants to continue to live in this fake-domestic bliss with Buck forever but he also wants to end it here and now before his heart breaks any further. He knows the calendar comes out in two days and he isn't sure he can stand another two days of faking happiness.

By the time his alarm wakes him, he’s had maybe two hours sleep but had at least come to a decision. He needs to put an end to this charade. He needs to think of his own feelings for once (and wouldn't Frank be proud. Although Frank also told him _months_ ago that he should come clean to Buck about his feelings, so maybe not).

He can already picture Buck’s confused and maybe hurt expression in his mind but he knows it’s for the best. He doesn’t care what Buck tells the others, whether it’s that they called it off, are better off friends, or if he comes clean with the entire ruse. All he knows is that he can’t do this anymore. 

He can’t keep living in this perfect utopia of dating Buck, overshadowed by the ever-present knowledge that it’s all fake. He wants to push that thought aside, and replay Buck’s mumbles “I love you”, he wants to think about the times he swore Buck was checking him out, or better yet the times Buck kissed him soft and slowly with what felt like _love_. 

He wants to think about all these moments and imagine they were real, that Buck wasn’t just playing the ultimate prank on their unsuspecting workmates, all the while unknowingly breaking Eddie’s heart.

Instead, Eddie pushes those thoughts aside as he takes a deep breath and heads out of the sanctuary of his bedroom. 

He expects this morning to be the usual flurry of organising Chris and sending him off with Carla, while dashing around the house trying to find his work uniform. But instead, he comes into the kitchen to find Buck and Chris at the table, both dressed and ready, munching away on cereal between conversation.

They haven’t noticed his presence, and he selfishly stands in the doorway a few moments longer watching his two favourite boys. He wants to sit in this moment, and think about what it would be like to wake up to this every day, to know he isn’t alone in raising Christopher, to have someone else there with him (to have Buck there every day, lighting up his kitchen like the damn sun). But once again he reminds himself that it has to end, and it has to end today before Eddie falls any further in love, before things get so out of hand that someone gets hurt (maybe it's too late for that). 

He announces his arrival by clearing his throat, and once again his stomach swoops when both Buck and Chris flash him identical grins in greeting. He places a kiss on Christopher's forehead as he heads for the coffee machine but before he gets there, Buck's arm shoots out and presses a steaming cup of coffee into his hand.

It's not even close to the first time Buck has made him breakfast in the morning, but he's never felt as blindsided by it as he does today. He mumbles thanks but avoids looking Buck in the eye as he joins them at the table, forcing himself to pay attention to Christopher's chattering. He doesn't have to look up to feel Buck eye's boring into him, the concern radiating off him in waves. He knows he isn't acting normally but his mind is working a thousand miles an hour and looking at Buck will only make it worse.

Buck shifts his chair closer to Eddie and begins to ask the question Eddie knew was coming, "Are you alr-"

The doorbell interrupts him, and Eddie has never been more grateful for Carla's arrival than he is at this moment. The rest of the morning is spent in its usual flurry, and Buck clearly recognises that the moment is over and thankfully doesn't probe Eddie again until they're in Buck's Jeep, halfway to work, radio playing softly in the background.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off this morning."

Eddie knows this is his chance to tell Buck he want's to call of their relationship, but he can;t stand the thought of it all blowing up and them both still being stuck in the car for the final twenty minutes to work so instead he deflects as usual, "I'm fine, Buck. Just didn't sleep well."

Buck just mumbles a quiet "okay", and thankfully doesn't say anything more. Eddie can feel him throwing the occasional concerned look but neither of them say anything until they arrive at station.

Buck is still looking at him strangely as he turns the engine off and turns to face Eddie, "Seriously, enough bullshit. What's wrong? Are you upset at me? Did I do something?"

He knew Buck could read him, but he hadn't expected him to get straight to the point, and despite practicing this conversation in his head ten times this morning he still felt the words vanish from his mind. Would it really be so bad to let this play out for a few more days, let Buck break it off with him after the calendar release?

He's shocked out of his thoughts by Buck leaning across the console and grabbing his hand, "Eddie?"

It's now or never and he's never been one to back out, "We need to stop this."

The confusion on Buck's face grows, and Eddie's eyes are drawn to the little frown between his eyebrows. Memories of kissing that spot last night flash through his mind again, as does Buck's 'I love you'.

"Stop what?" Buck begins, "Carpooling to work?"

Eddie pulls his hand from Buck's grip to run it through his hair in frustration, he didn't expect it to be this hard, "Not just the carpooling, the whole fake relationship. I can't- I just can't do it anymore, okay. I know there's only a few days left, I just can't."

Buck's face falls and Eddie feels his heart break further. So much for breaking it off before anyone got hurt.

"Did I-" Buck looks hesitant, "Did I take it too far? Make you uncomfortable? I'm so sorry Eddie, I-"

"No, no. Buck," Eddie cuts him off before Buck falls down his usual spiral of blaming himself, "You didn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with. It's just- I just need some space. I'm sorry. You can tell the others the truth, or that we broke up or fought or whatever, I don't care."

Buck just nods, his face still heartbreakingly forlorn.

"Seriously, Buck. It's not you, it's me." Eddie says, as he opens the car door, desperate to get out of the car before the conversation gets any more awkward. Or worse, Eddie spills his heart to Buck just to stop him looking so lost.

"It's not you, it's me? Seriously, Eddie? That's all you have to say?" Buck's face has gone from sad to annoyed as he also climbs out of the Jeep, slamming the door harder than necessary before stalking off towards the station, conversation apparently over. Eddie sighs and supposes it went about as well as could be expected. It's going to be a long shift.

The shift does seem to drag, and while Eddie and Buck work flawlessly together on jobs Buck avoids him for the rest of the day, apparently giving Eddie the space he asked for in the most passive aggressive manner possible.

Neither of them say anything to the team, but they don't need to. Eddie hears Chim whistle lowly and mutter "Looks like there's trouble in paradise" after Buck leaves the gym the moment Eddie arrives. Bobby doesn't say anything, but assigns Buck and Eddie different chores in the afternoon, leaving Eddie paired up with Hen who eyes him warily.

"You gonna bite my head off if I ask you how you are, too?" Hen say, as they take a seat at the table, a pile of unopened station mail in front of them, "Buckaroo already told me he was 'fucking peachy, actually' before he nearly broke his locker slamming it shut."

Eddie begins to open some of the mail in front of him, avoiding looking at Hen as he struggled to work out how to respond, "Yeah, he's pretty pissed at me. Not that I don't deserve it, I just hope we can move past it."

He begins to sort the mail into piles of official documents and thank you letters, still avoiding looking up at Hen.

“Eddie, you and Buck have only been together for two weeks, it was the honeymoon phase. It’s not unusual to fight, you’ve just gotta talk it out before it gets worse.”

He knows he told Buck he would keep the fake part of their relationship a secret but he needs to tell someone before his he completely loses it, "It was all fake, Hen." Eddie says with a sigh, burying his face in the palms of his hands.

"What? What was fake? The argument?" 

"No, the whole relationship. All of it. It was Buck's clever idea to win the bet, and I was the idiot who agreed despite knowing how I felt about him."

Hen didn’t say anything for a moment, and Eddie looked up to see her confused face slowly turn into a full-blown grin. In fact, she had the audacity to actually laugh out loud and Eddie felt himself growing mad.

"Eddie," she managed to calm her laughter before continuing, "there’s nothing fake about your relationship with Buck."

Eddie had about a hundred arguments to deliver, but just didn't have the energy to try and convince her. When Hen saw Eddie hadn't said anything she continued.

"That boy has had an enormous crush on you from the moment you met, and I'm pretty sure it turned to love some time after the tsunami."

Eddie was looking at her now, trying to process what she was saying. The words were too good to believe. Buck literally dated multiple people since they met, why would he do that if he liked Eddie? Why would he ask Eddie to be his _fake_ boyfriend if he liked him?

Hen clearly interpreted his silence for the internal panic that it was and continued, "Buck might wear his heart on his sleeve, but he’s always struggled with telling people how he feels. He probably just didn't know how to tell you he wanted to date, and when you never said anything he assumed you felt nothing for him. You know he always assumes the worst if you don't tell him things directly."

Eddie shrugged, that was true. Buck loved widely and broadly but was constantly doubting that everyone loved him back. Eddie knows he should've been clearer with Buck about how much he meant, but talking about feelings had never been his strong suit either.

"He was probably was too afraid to say ‘ _hey Eddie I’m hopelessly in love with you, wanna date?’_ so instead he comes up with a complex, three step Buckley plan to prove to you he was perfect boyfriend material. I just happened to present him with the golden opportunity.”

Eddie froze, and a tiny spark of hope ignited deep in his chest. He was so caught up in his own feelings and his fear of sharing them that he never considered maybe Buck was having the same dilemma. 

Part of him wanted to shove the hope as far down as possible and never think of this conversation again while the other half wanted to run down to the locker room and confront Buck right now.

Hen clearly knew she had given him a lot to think about, and she stood from the table, pausing to say one last thing, "You have some things to think about. But oh boy, I did not expect a little $100 wager to end up causing this much drama, or that it would be when the two of you finally got over your will-they, won't-they."

“Did you know the shoot was for couples? And that Buck would ask me” Eddie asked.

Hen chuckled, “Did I know it was for pairs? Yes. Did I know Buck wouldn’t read the contract? Also yes.” She paused to glance at the last piece of mail she had opened, “But I thought I was making a quick $100, the last thing I expected him to do was fake a relationship with the one person as hopelessly in love with him as he is with them.”

Hen slid the mail across the table towards Eddie. It was the final print of the calendar.

"Have a look at September and try and tell me he doesn't love you back."

Eddie's hands shake as he flips open the calendar and stares at the picture. It wasn’t even one of the ridiculously posed and shirtless pictures they’d taken during the shoot, but was a candid picture from while they were waiting for the photographer to arrive. They were both in their uniforms, sleeves rolled, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on the back of the ladder truck, Buck's foot hooked over Eddie's ankle.

Eddie was grinning down at his phone where he had just received a photo of Chris from Carla, phone screen turned slightly so Buck could see it. Buck‘s expression, on the other hand, had Eddie’s breath catching. He was looking at Eddie with a soft, fond look on his face that bled affection. His eye's were glued to Eddie's face and he was sporting a soft smile. It was a look Eddie had glimpsed on Buck’s face once or twice but always assumed it was his mind playing tricks on him. Here it was captured in a photograph (and distributed to thousands of people across L.A.). 

Hen reached over and tapped Buck’s face, “That look is reserved for you. Buck thinks he’s sneaky but he’s _always_ giving you those big blue heart eyes when he thinks no one is watching. He’s in love with you too.”

Eddie’s mind froze at the thought. Buck was in love with Eddie. If the photo was anything to go by, Buck was as hopelessly in love with Eddie as Eddie was in love with Buck.

She held the picture up, gesturing at their faces, and Eddie was once again struck by the look in Buck’s eyes. 

“I’m an idiot.” He concluded.

Hen outrightly laughed at him this time, “You both are. Now go get your boy. The tension in the station is killing us all.

Eddie grabbed the calendar from the table and made the dash downstairs and towards the locker room where he knew Chim and Buck were cleaning. He crashed through the door a lot quicker and louder than expected, and both Chim and Buck looked up at him, shocked.

Chimney took one look at his face before dropping his mop back into the bucket and leaving the room, casually patting Eddie on the shoulder on the way out.

Buck's face was guarded, and he was eyeing Eddie as though waiting for him to yell. Silence dragged on, and Eddie realised he was the one who had barged in here to talk to Buck. Instead of some fantastic speech or heartfelt love confession Eddie's mouth spoke before he could stop it, "You're in love with me."

Buck's face barely changed, and Eddie probably wouldn't have noticed the slight widening of his eyes and the subtle downturn of his mouth if he hadn't been staring at Buck so intently.

"I'm in- what?" Buck stuttered.

Eddie opened the calendar to September and held it up, stepping closer to Buck, "You're in love with me."

Buck looked at the photo before looking down at his shoes, avoiding looking back up at Eddie, "Yeah I- I mean-", he exhaled sharply before crossing his arms and looking up at Eddie, arms crossed and expression somehow both defiant yet hesitant, "Yeah. I am."

The tiny spark of hope in Eddie's chest ignited, and he felt his face slowly spreading into a grin. Before he could say or do anything Buck continued.

"I'm not in the mood to have anyone else laugh at me. I just told Chim about the whole fake-dating thing and he laughed for a minute straight - and I know he's gonna tell Hen who is also gonna laugh. I don't need it from you too. Can we just forget about this and move on. _Please_."

Eddie realised Buck was misinterpreting his grin so he dropped the calendar and took a step closer.

"Buck," he said, reaching out and pulling one of Buck's hands free, "I'm not going to laugh at you. And I might've already told Hen, who did laugh a lot. But that's beside the point."

Buck scanned his face as though looking for answers, and his expression became cautiously hopeful, "Eddie?"

"Buck. I am so hopelessly in love with _you_ , and it was killing me to be pretending to be in a relationship with you. Not once did I consider you liked me back." He paused and waited for Buck to respond (and he wasn't disappointed).

Buck stepped closer to Eddie, now officially crowding his personal space, and placed his free hand on the side of Eddie's face. They were both grinning like idiots now. Eddie isn't sure who moved first, but before he knew it Buck's lips were on his. This kiss was searing and all-consuming and felt far more real than any kiss they'd shared while pretending to date. For the first time in two weeks Eddie allowed himself to fall completely and hopelessly in love with Evan Buckley without having to worry about whether his feelings were reciprocated.

Eddie found himself gripping Buck's hand tightly, his other hand pulling Buck closer by his belt-loop. Bucks hand had moved from his face and was twisted in Eddie hair, pulling their faces as close together as possible.

What felt like both an eternity and half a second later, they reluctantly pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Eddie rested his forehead on Buck's and was rewarded with a soft chuckle, that soon had both of them laughing.

"When did you know?" Buck eventually asked, their faces still inches from each other.

"I'm not sure there was an exact moment, it definitely snuck up on me. But I worked out what exactly I was feeling during the lawsuit. I was confused and mad and couldn't work out why until it hit me. You?"

Buck snorted at that before smiling softly, "The day after the tsunami. ' _There's no one in the world I trust more with my son_ '."

"Mm. Still true." Eddie said, leaning forward to gently kiss the corner of Buck's mouth. Before he could deepen the kiss Buck pulled back slightly to speak, "Why didn't you say anything? Tell me?"

Eddie shrugged, "I don't know. I just never really considered- Never thought-"

"Never thought I'd feel the same?" Buck finished for him, and Eddie nodded.

Buck laughed, "Yeah. Me either."

This time Buck kissed Eddie, softly at first before slowly deepening it. Eddie felt his thoughts go fuzzy and his legs grow weak, but there was one thought still niggling at the back of his mind. He pulled back slightly, "I still have one question. Why on earth did you ask me to be your fake boyfriend?"

Buck's face flushed scarlet and he laughed awkwardly, "At first it just seemed like a funny prank. And then I thought maybe I could blow you away with my amazing boyfriend skills, and if that didn't work at least I got to pretend for two weeks. Why'd you agree?"

Eddie chuckled, "Hen literally said the same thing. And if I'm completely honest I think I was hoping the same when I agreed."

"We're idiots." Buck said, pulling Eddie towards him again when of course the alarm rang out. Buck grabbed his hand and headed out towards the truck, "Hey Eddie?"

"Yeah, Buck?"

"Do you think Hen will give me the $100? I've gotta take my boyfriend on a date."

Eddie simply grinned. Maybe even the worst ideas can have good consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and commenting xoxo i promise the final chap of Completely Clueless is coming.


End file.
